


Say Uncle

by Leni



Series: Rumbelle Meme - Fluffy Fluff McFluff [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: Bits of fluffy Rumbelle fun.#6 - Who tickles the other when they play wrestle.





	

Belle shrieked in laughter, trying ineffectually to push - or knee - or elbow - her husband away. Preferably by rolling them over and pinning him down to return the favor.

But the awful man was having none of it.

“Nuh-uh, dearie,” he drawled, punctuating each syllable with another wiggle of his fingertips against her sides. “I’m not letting up until you tell me again who is the biggest, baddest Big Bad in this town.”

If he believed she was naming him, he had another thing coming. It might be a silly game right now, but words held weight with Rumpelstiltskin, and he had a knack for giving too much importance to the wrong ones at the worst possible moment.

“Granny’s lasagna!” she shouted.

He stared at her.

“Victor’s pickup lines! Henry’s Algebra grades!”

Rumpelstiltskin laughed. “Wrong answers.”

Belle tried to squirm away from the next attack, but resistance was futile.

The downside to a man who had learned how to play her body like a maestro, was that he could make it sing to whichever tune he wanted. And he was practically humming with mischief now, happily digging into the more sensitive spots on her bare skin.

A smart woman knew when to acknowledge defeat.

But - Belle grinned in anticipated triumph - the wife of Rumpelstiltskin could turn it to her advantage.

“Rumple?” she said, dropping her voice to a whisper, and threading her arms around his neck when he instinctively leaned down to listen closely. Instead of shying away from him, she let herself melt into his touch, forcing herself to ignore the tickling for the few seconds it took until he realized the game had changed. “Any chance you can put those fingers to... better... use any time soon?”

And, at this, she swept her hand down his back, grabbing a fistful of his shirt and yanking it off his pants to leave no ground for misinterpretation.

His gaze heated, and his hands clasped at her with new interest. “That could be arranged,” he said, then raised an eyebrow, “but first, answer the question.”

Belle let out a huff. “Well, let’s see,” she sighed, playing for time and smiling when their current position gave her an idea. “The biggest and more powerful, huh?” She let her leg shift between his, then pressed up gently. “I’m getting a good idea of what it could be.”

His eyes widened, and his face went bright red for a moment before he threw his head back and laughed. “Oh, I love you, Belle,” he said, leaving her no room to answer in kind as he swooped in for a thorough kiss.

And, just like that, Belle lost all interest in getting away from under him.

 

The End  
13/10/16


End file.
